


Honey Jalapeno Fucks Your Fandom

by DraceDomino



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X, Original Work, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/F, Futanari, Humor, Large Breasts, Magic, Multiple Partners, Multiple Universes Colliding, Oral Sex, Other, POV First Person, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Honey Jalapeno is just like any other modern day witch with a big futa cock. She likes video games, comics, movies...and bringing video game babes to life so she can have some fun with them! An ongoing adventure, Honey Jalapeno will make sure to get her D wet inside all of your favorites!...that's the goal, anyway. Sometimes plans don't always work out like we'd expect.





	Honey Jalapeno Fucks Your Fandom

Honey Jalapeno Fucks Your Fandom  
Chapter One: Lulu, Zarya, and Cassandra  
-By Drace Domino

I’ve never been terribly lucky. From the day my mother gave birth to me in the booth of a family’s restaurant and had the poor judgement to name me Honey Jalapeno after the type of burger that apparently induced labor, life was pretty much a steady downward spiral. And yes, you heard right. Honey Jalapeno Aronowitz. Just fucking rolls of the tongue, doesn’t it?!

Anyway, I lived a pretty normal life for the most part. School, friends, no siblings. I was good at art, decent at history, and so bad in math that in my senior year my class was literally “Personal Finance.” They taught us how to write checks as the most challenging aspect of the class, and somehow I still managed to get a D. Oh well. At any rate, point I’m trying to make is that I was pretty much like everyone else. I was good at some things, bad at some things, but for the most part pretty inoffensive. I didn’t fuck with other people, didn’t run around sticking them with a pin or any asshole thing like that, and most nights I’d chill out with video games, comics, or some other remarkably nerdy thing. So just like everyone else, mostly.

Well, I was girl with a pretty sizeable cock, so I guess that was a little different.

Oh! And the black magic. Yeah, that set me apart, too. Thing is, profane sorcery is a lot like being left handed, nobody really notices unless you use it in front of them. I kept my spellcraft and my dark arts to the confines of my bedroom, and nobody was ever the wiser. For years and years I worked at it through high school, using my magic to make images dance from the page or to cheat my way through a hard part of a video game. Simple stuff, really, and I never fucked with anybody with my magic. It was mostly for my own entertainment, and...okay, I might have used magic to jerk myself off a few...hundred times. Who wouldn’t?

That’s what this story is about, really. Jerking off with magic, using the most advanced spell I ever learned. What if you could make any fictional character you liked come to life, spring off the page or the screen, and be your willing thrall? To have them bend over, spread their legs and invite your cock inside, and know that there was never any risk, consequence, or moral dilemma? I doubt any of you would be able to resist, and I’m sure at least a quarter of you probably would use it to fuck Sonic the Hedgehog.

Well, I’ve never fucked Sonic...but I’ve fucked Tracer from Overwatch, and she’s basically a shaved Sonic. A little bit of magic within the privacy of my single bedroom apartment, and boom! Honey Japaleno has her cock stuffed into Sakura from Street Fighter. The girls I bring to life from the page are immediately enchanted to want me to fuck them, and they stick around as long as I want. If I bring them back at a later time they even remember me, which is useful because I had to remind Princess Daisy on three separate occasions to not use her teeth so much. The only real rule that I’ve stumbled across is that I can’t bring forth the image of a real person, so even if it’s an actor playing a character...I’m out of luck.

No big. Why be upset about Scarlett Johansson being out of reach when I can have the real Major on her knees sucking me off? Most movie adaptations suck anyway.

So that’s me, and that’s the fun I get to have every single night. Bring bitches to life, lay my cock into them, and put them away until I need them again.

...maybe I was wrong earlier, I am pretty lucky. But fuck if that name hasn’t caused me all sorts of embarrassment.

\--

Lulu.

Some of the best breasts in all of fiction were there before me, and free to touch. As I moved my hands into those glorious, soft tits the gothic beauty just gave a whimper, along with a timid blush that told me she was much shyer than she let on. Who would’ve guessed that Lulu was such a softie? As I fondled those enormous breasts I leaned in close enough to whisper to her, and breathe in a bit of her unique but sweet scent.

“...you know exactly what I want, don’t you?” I asked, and my dear little black mage just nodded in agreement. For a moment I caught an image of us in my nearby mirror; an odd pair to be sure but one that certainly worked for me. If you’ve never seen Lulu before I highly suggest looking her up; just about the hottest goth cutie to ever grace a video game. Dark hair, a pale complexion, a nicely placed beauty mark...whoever did the design work on her certainly earned their paycheck. Tits that practically poured out of a low cut belt-robe-thing, and breathtaking eyes. It was great to be right there before her fondling those breasts, squeezing at them through the fabric of her robe, yet still pretty surreal to see myself doing it in the mirror.

I’m average, for the most part. I have black hair that I try to accent from time to time with a streak of pink or blue; thick glasses that I’m practically fucking blind without. I’ve got a decent sized chest but nowhere near Lulu’s massive melons, and that evening they were trapped underneath a Skeletor T-shirt. I was wearing one of my favorite pairs of beat up jeans that night with the knees all ripped to shreds, and there was already a noticeable bulge in the front. Can you blame me? I knew what Lulu was about to do for me, and I could hardly wait.

“Allow me to get into position.” Lulu whispered, and fondly caressed my cheek before moving over to the bed. She didn’t bother to get undressed just yet; simply stretching back and laying flat and letting me take the time to admire her. Those fucking curves -- I can’t even begin to tell you how great they looked in person. The magic that I use to bring these hotties to life retains their appearance even if they were animated or printed on paper, but it makes corrections to smooth out the edges or when it’s needed, make them three dimensional. I’ll admit that when games went to mostly 3d modelling my world opened up considerably, but it’s always been damn fun and the magic’s always done a great job and making things work. Once Lulu was leaned back on the bed she gestured to me and curled one of her fingers, beckoning her over with a lusty look in her eyes. “They’re ready...ready for you to use.”

Fuck. Yes.

I practically scrambled onto the bed, jeans and all, though I was unzipping while I moved to straddle Lulu’s chest. I positioned myself just underneath her breasts, and by the time I reached her I had yanked my cock out of the front of my pants. With a heavy slap it fell onto the top shelf of her tits, and we both shared a little gasp at the thrill of it all. Without another word I pulled the front of Lulu’s dress away from her breasts while the mage herself held her tits out, inviting my cock to find a home right in the center. As the soft, warm flesh of those fucking amazing orbs closed around my cock, I shuddered and almost came right there.

Goddamn deliriously soft. Like the softest thing that ever existed, like a cloud multiplied by a bunny.

Lulu gazed up at me, the top of my cock sticking out from the other end of her closed breasts with the tip pointing right at her chin. Her full, luscious lips gave me a smile before lowering, and I felt the teasing touch of her tongue as she moved across the tip. After a few kisses along my shaft we were both ready to play, and we worked together to make this whole titfucking thing a reality. Teamwork!

While I fucked into Lulu’s tits, the gothic little slut was moaning and opening her mouth to receive my tip every time I pushed forw--wait. Y’know what? It just dawned on me that I should probably, at least quickly, address the elephant in the room. You’re gonna be all “Honey Jalapeno, you raped her! You cast a spell for some mind control noncon dubcon shenanigans, and you should tag appropriately!” Well...it’s not mind control. It’s not noncon, dubcon, or anything like that. When I make ladies pop up from the page or the screen, all they want is to get a piece of my cock. Simple as that. If you think too hard on this shit, you’ll miss the fun parts. Fun parts like Lulu’s big honking fucking tits.

They were so warm as they squeezed around the sides of my cock, I could barely handle it. Together the two of us worked to hold her tits around my cock, since it was well more than a job for merely one woman. While my hips started rocking back and forth Lulu was nice enough to keep her mouth wrapped around my tip, stretching her tongue out wide to make sure that I always had a warm wet spot to rest. With those wonderful tits squeezed around me and the goth object of my affection ready for everything I had to offer, I started to bounce back and forth while rutting in between her breasts.

Lulu didn’t say much; she never does, but I can always tell she enjoys it. The blush on her cheeks is always fuckin’ intense even when all I’m doing is fucking her mouth or her tits, and in the instances when I give her pussy a good rutting she climaxes so hard her squirt soaks my sheets. A shy one for sure, but a real depraved slut when I call upon her services. Even as I fucked her tits that evening I could tell she was getting hot and bothered, her tongue swirling quicker and quicker around my tip and her eyes tossing some pure sex my way. I knew she wanted to drink me down, and considering the circumstances I was inclined to let her.

Before long I just rested there without moving much, and I let her tits take me the rest of the way there. Together Lulu and I pushed and pulled her breasts back and forth while squeezing them in even tighter, and before long I felt that surge of cum rush through me. Tight balls, throbbing shaft, and then...peeeeeeeewwwwwwwm! I accidentally shot a rope of it across Lulu’s face and into her dark hair bun, but she didn’t get a chance to whine about it before the second streak crossed right over her beauty mark. Bullseye, baby! Before I made too much of a mess of her face she wrapped her mouth around me, drinking me down with gulp after gulp as her throat rolled in a drinking motion. I was still spasming a few seconds later and I kept giving her plenty to swallow, up until I sensed that I was finished and let loose with an exhausted sigh.

I was spent, sure, but when I looked down to Lulu and she held out her tongue to show me the mess still covering it...well...fuck, I ain’t too proud to admit it, I’ll snowball my own cum any day of the week.

Besides, Lulu is the mopey sort. She looked like she could’ve used a kiss.

\--

Zarya and Cassandra.

You know who the dirtiest, most depraved sluts ever are? Tough girls. Sure, they like to act all big and bad like nothing can get under their skin or in their panties, but once you summon them using a complicated arcane ritual that simultaneously binds them to your pleasure, well...okay, I admit it. I have no idea if tough girls really are slutty in real life, but the ones I wake up sure are.

And I fucking love it.

Cassandra Pentaghast. Aleksandra “Zarya” Zaryanova. Two fine ladies from two fine games. It didn’t matter that they were made by different companies, or that they came from totally different genres. Hell, it didn’t even matter that they were two totally different styles of animation! My bedroom is a place of unity, where women all get along when it comes to the fun we can have together. Cassandra and Zarya understood that, and didn’t mind at all helping me work towards a brighter future together. Granted, that brighter future came in the form of spitroasting Cassandra...but still.

“Ha! This noble slut takes it as good as any street whore back home!” Zarya was boastful as ever, wearing a thick strapon around her waist. The attached fake cock was the same color as her bright pink hair, and her naked, muscular form was rocking back and forth to piston it into Cassandra’s mouth. “What sort of royal family makes such sluts?!”

“Truth be told I zoned out during most of those conversations.” I responded with a shrug, my hands resting on Cassandra’s hips. I was taking her pussy, and it felt about as great as you expected. A soldier’s body meant a strong core, and a strong core meant hnnnnnnnnnnfffff. ...tight. I meant shit was tight. Cassandra seemed to clench up every time Zarya throated her with her strapon, which was understandable considering the size of the damn thing. With the question of Cassandra’s nobility still up in the air, I looked towards Zarya and simply smiled. “She’s from a rich family, she didn’t like it, blah blah blah, became a hot soldier and pissed off everyone that wanted to romance her as a female.” At that, Zarya simply chuckled, and threaded her fingers into Cassandra’s short, butch hair.

“Well now, it would seem she got over that!” The massive Russian boasted, much to the shameful blush marking Cassandra’s cheeks. The sexiest tank in Overwatch had a point; Cassandra was better as the depraved slut between the two of us than she ever was in Dragon Age. Seriously, BioWare?! You’re gonna tell me that a smoldering hot butch bitch like her wouldn’t of absolutely wrecked my dwarf girl’s pussy?!

Well, moot point, since now it was me doing the wrecking! With every thrust my hips slapped against her impossibly tight ass, and I knew that my moment would be near. I pushed back on Cassandra’s head to make her throat Zarya’s toy even deeper, and together the three of us shared a rather thrilling orgasm that echoed through us all. Zarya spasmed and twitched, Cassandra practically howled despite her gagged state, and my cock filled the pussy of a good Chantry woman even though we weren’t married. How lewd. How scandalous. What would the Maker say?!

“Ha! Filled like a floozy tramp.” Zarya observed, and pulled her strapon out of Cassandra’s mouth, smearing it back and forth across the soldier’s cheeks. “You look nice this way, Cassandra. It is a proper look for someone with...weak, flimsy arms like yours.”

Well, compared to Zarya’s, yeah. That didn’t mean Cassandra wasn’t still cut like a diamond. As soon as I heard those words I knew a certain bodybuilder that had to be put in her place, and a devious smile spread over my features.

“Zarya, I’d save your breath.” I finally spoke up, letting my eyes drift over to the impressive specimen. “You’re going to need it to clean the cum out of Cassandra’s cunt.”

“Maker’s breath!” Came the sudden cry of shock from between us, and I merely gave Cassandra a pet on the back of her head like any good spitroasted pet deserved. She was already scrambling, eager to get up and spread her legs before my cum all poured out of it. Soon she was leaning back against me, pressing her shoulders to my tits while I held her legs out, spreading them to expose her smooth, flawless pussy. There was already cum there waiting for Zarya, who after a brief period of pouting finally started to draw forward.

“Well...if you insist.” She shrugged, clearly hoping that she would’ve been next to fuck the Inquisition soldier. “But this time, do not be sneaking your cock into my ass.”

“Oh, Zarya.” I simply cooed, and let my fingers tossle through Cassandra’s hair. “I would never in a million years promise you something like that.”

\--

And that’s me. Honey Jalapeno Aronowitz. Modern day witch and fucker of fictional fantasies. I’d be happy to tell you more about it someday, if you like. Maybe the time I had the Squid Sisters going down on my throbbing hog, or when I got a set of anal beads stuck in Marle from Chrono Trigger? Day in and day out this is what I do for fun, so I’ve got a ton of stories to tell. So far the magic is holding up well, and I’m one hundred percent positive that nothing could possibly ever go wrong. Yep. Definitely. To even think such a thing would happen, least of all before a fourth or fifth chapter, is simply ludicrous!

Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go make Sci-Twilight Sparkle watch while Lapis Lazuli dresses in a Japanese schoolgirl outfit and lets me give her one of those full nelson fucks.

Peace out!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this new original series! If you did let me know.
> 
> If YOU could bring some game gal or guy to life for your own twisted pleasure, who would it be?


End file.
